Heritage
by Charmedagainxoxo
Summary: It's been almost 20 years since the ultimate battle, ever since then the Underworld has been in a power struggle. Finally it's been narrowed down to two demons both as evil as each other with one thing in common: They want to kill the charmed ones and their children. Follow the children of the charmed ones as they face the challenges of being magical: the good and the bad.
1. Chapter 1

One of the worst storms San Francisco had ever had was currently sending the city into turmoil. The horrendous storm had been non stop for the past 2 days. Almost nobody had been able to get to work and the seas and lakes were almost overflowing into the city with the amount of rain they had recieved.

23 year old, Wyatt Halliwell, was stood outside the Halliwell Manor, soaking wet with a takeout bag in his hand. He was pounding his fists against the door rapidly.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming!" Wyatt's 54 year old mother Piper called as she made her way to the door. The second she opened the door Wyatt leaped inside.

"Where's the fire?" Wyatt's 22 year old brother Chris asked as he walked over to his mother and brother.

"Have you seen the weather? There's no way Aunt Phoebe's getting home tomorrow" Wyatt said as he handed his mother the takeout bag.

Piper peered into the bag. "You got chinese food? I thought we agreed on Sushi"

"The sushi place was closed. Almost everywhere is closed" Wyatt replied as he hung his drilling wet Jacket on the coat peg.

The three of them made their way into the kitchen where Piper had already set the table. She began to divide the Chinese food onto plates.

"Can't Coop just beam Aunt Phoebe here?" Chris questioned.

"Teleporting in that weather is practically suicide" Wyatt told his brother.

Chris sighed. "So they're staying for another night"

Wyatt chuckled. "I'd say at least another 2"

"It's good to have more girls in the house. Melinda and I are outnumbered by you two and your father" Piper contributed as she poured sauce over the rice.

"It could be worse" Wyatt reasoned. "Prue and Aunt Phoebe could be here too"

Chris laughed and Piper gave them both a look of warning.

Wyatt's youngest sibling 19 year old Melinda and his cousins 17 year old Parker and 13 year old Peyton walked into the kitchen.

"I thought I could smell Chinese food" Melinda announced then she turned to Parker. "Told you it wasn't gonna be sushi"

Paarker ignored her cousin and took a seat at the table.

"Have you talked to mom today, Aunt Piper?" Peyton asked her eldest Aunt.

"No. I haven't been able to get any signal due to the storm" Piper replied. "She'll be fine, sweetie. Don't worry"

Peyton smiled uncertainly at Piper and took a seat next to Parker.

* * *

_I am the son, I am the heir _

_I am human and I need to be loved, just like everybody else does_

_ see I've already too long and all my hope is gone_

**Starring:**

**Wes Ramsey as Wyatt Halliwell**

**Drew Fuller as Chris Halliwell**

**Danielle Campbell as Tamora & Kat Mitchell**

**Stephen R. McQueen as "Junior"**

**Victoria Justice as Prue Halliwell**

**Lucy Hale as Melinda Halliwell**

**With: **

**Sofia Carson as Parker Halliwell**

**Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell**

**Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews**

**Ivan Sergei as Henry Mitchell **

**Kaley Cuoco as Billie Jenkins**

**Peyton List as Maya Jenkins**

**Lola Flanery as Peyton Halliwell**

**Wyatt Nash as Xavier**

**Henry Ian Cusick as Anchor**

**Logan Lerman as Theo**

**Dylan Sprouse as Clark**

* * *

49 year old Paige Matthews and 40 year old Billie Jenkins are sat on a sofa together in the apartment Paige shares with her husband and their 3 children.

""I'm sure it's nothing to worry about" Paige reassured Billie as she placed a comforting hand on Billie's arm.

"These dreams, Paige, they're so real it's like Christy is actually right in front of me. Every night she's there in flames burning she's begging me to help her but I'm bound. My hands are tied literally and I have to watch until she turns to ashes then after that happens I wake up" Billie explained.

"Look, Billie, in 4 days it will be the 20 year anniversary of Christy's death, these dreams must be a way of you subconciously punishing yourself for what happened" Paige replied.

"What if it's a sign or a warning?" Billie questioned. "What if it means she's coming back or somethings gonna change. Maybe someones gonna alter the past or something"

Paige let out a small sigh. "Billie, you're rambling... Christy is gone and there is no way for her to come back. I know that's hard for you to hear even after all this time but you have to accept. The only way you can get these dreams to stop is if you forgive yourself and let go of all the regret and guilt"

"How do I do that?" Billie asked.

"Only you know the answer to that, honey" Paige told her.

The front door slammed shut and Paige's dripping wet 18 year old, Henry Mitchell Jr "Junior" entered the living room.

"Hey mom, hey Aunt Billie" Junior greeted them.

Paige smiled at him. "Hi, honey. I take it the storm hasn't calmed yet?"

"Not in the slightest. I'm gonna go shower" Junior informed her before leaving the room to do so.

Billie stood up. "I should probably get going. Maya will be wondering where I am"

Paige nodded then the two women shared a hug.

"Try forgive yourself it'll help" Paige advised Billie. "You can't spend the rest of your life blaming yourself for how Christy ended up"

Billie smiled appreciatively at Paige. "Thanks, Paige. For everything"

Paige smiled back at her. "Anytime"

Billie gave Paige another smile before making her way toward the door.

* * *

19 year olds Prue Halliwell II, Katalina "Kat" Mitchell and Tamora Mitchell are fighting 2 demons in an alleyway.

Prue is taking cover behind a bin due to the fact she has no active powers.

Kat and Tamora are out in the open battling a demon each.

Kat's demon threw an energy ball at her. "Energy ball" Kat called and the Energy Ball orbed in her hand then she threw it at the Demon and he erupted in flames.

Tamora's demon sent her flying backwards with aerokenesis. She orbed before she could hit off a building and reappeared behind the demon.

The demon took a step toward Kat just before Tamora flicked her wrists at him and blew him up.

Prue came out from behind the bin. "In my vision there were three"

Kat rolled her eyes. "Well when the third one wants to come out to play, Tammy and I are more than willing to oblige"

"Damn right we are" Tamora agree as she and Kat walked over to their cousin.

"I really need an active power other than beaming" Prue groaned. "I'm fed up of just watching from the sidelines I wanna kick some demon ass"

"Maybe you should go to self defence lessons" Kat suggested.

Tamora let out a groan as she attempted to run her hand through her wet knotted hair. "This storms needs to stop. There's no way we're gonna be able to keep vanquishing demons in it"

"You did fine" Prue stated. "And self defence classes aren't exactly gonna help me defeat demons who can teleport, create fire and energy balls and throw me about like a doll"

"It helped your mom" Kat reminded her then she frowned. "And we did not do fine. It took at least 10 minutes longer than usual to vanquish them"

"Time is everything. The longer we spend on vanquishing one demon gives other demons more time to kill innocents" Tamora added.

"You two are a literal combination of Aunt Piper and your mother" Prue told them. "It's crazy"

The thunder began to rumble louder.

"You're driving" Kat told Prue as she passed her car keys.

"Why me? It's your car we brought" Prue responded.

"Because we had to fight those demons and you didn't" Kat retorted then she gave Prue a light shovr to get her to start walking. "Also because Tam is a terrible driver and I can't control my road rage especially not in this weather"

Prue sighed and continued walking with her cousin.

The bin Prue was hiding behind dissapeared and in it's spot appearead a third demon. "Foolish witches" he muttered before flaming out.

* * *

It was morning in San Francisco although with the dark skies and the rain pouring from them it looked more like night.

50 year old Henry Mitchell was sat at his kitchen table drinking coffee. Junior was sat across from him. Tamora was sat next to Junior. Paige was making Pancakes while Kat was making toast.

"How is it even possible for a storm to last this long?" Junior questioned.

Henry shrugged. "The world is a mystery, son"

Junior turned to his mother. "Do you think it's demonic?"

"I mean it is possible but I highly doubt it" Paige told him.

Junior nodded then he grabbed the jug of Orange Juice and poured some into a cup.

Tamora exchanged a glance with Kat before tapping into her telepathy.

_"Kat, the demon lastnight had aerokenesis. That's elemental but it's also related to weather_"

Kat looked at Tamora in realisation. _"You're right! We have got to talk to Prue, see if we can try track down the third demon_"

"Girls!" Paige yelled. "How many times have I told you using telepathy in front of others is rude"

"Sorry" Tamora apologised.

"Yeah. Sorry" Kat murmured.

Paige placed 2 pancakes on Junior's plate then she placed 2 on Tamora's plate.

"Where were you two lastnight?" Paige asked her daughters.

"Just hanging at Prue's" Kat lied. "She didn't wanna be alone during the storm. You know how she is"

"You should have brought her back here to stay" Paige replied with a hint of annoyance.

"Speaking of Prue, i totally forgot we promised to help her renovate!" Tamora exclaimed.

"Renovate?" Junior repeated. "I never heard about that"

"Neither did I" Paige said as she looked at her duaghters suspiciously.

"She was keeping it a secret" Kat blurted.

"From Aunt Phoebe, you know how she gets and Uncle Coop is just as bad. She knew as soon as she mentioned it that Aunt Phoebe would have catalogues coming out of her ears. Uncle Coop would try make it a love themed renovation and Aunt Piper would get Leo to make sure it was extra safe and you would be getting dad to make sure the stores she chose to use were legit" Tamora elaborated.

"We only do that because we care about all of you" Paige argued. "And we only did that with Wyatt"

"You tried to do it with Chris too when you thought he might be moving out" Kat reminded her mother.

"Well I suppose you two had better go help your cousin" Paige said. "No time like the present"

Kat buttered a slice of toast and threw the other in the bin. Tamora took a bite of her first pancake then stood up.

"Wait" Henry called. "How is she renovating in this storm?"

"She has paint" Tamora told him. "Lots of it. The paint store next to her did a closing sale"

Henry nodded. "Alright. Be careful out there"

"We will" Kat assured him then the twins left the kitchen. They made their way to the front door and the moment they got outside they grinned at each other.

"I can't believe we actually pulled that off" Kat beamed. "You're lying skills have significantly improven"

"I've had a lot of practice" Tamora said gaining a strange look from Kat. "I've had to keep lying to Derek about where I'm going"

"Having a mortal boyfriend sucks huh?" Kat retorted.

"You don't know the half of it" Tamora replied as she got in her car.

* * *

There had been a power struggle in the Underworld for the past 20 years. Ever since the Charmed ones had defeated the Ultimate Power and took out Dumain and the Triad with them. Finally after all those years the role of the next source had been narrowed down to 2 demons.

The more Powerful of the two was Xavier, a demon who possessed extreme manipulation and firepowers. He had the power to turn an entire city crazy and he also had the power to burn an entire city to ashes. Xavier was much younger in comparison to the other demons, he'd only lived 40 years as opposed to the majority of demons who had lived over 100 years.

The less Powerful of the two was Anchor, he had lived almost 200 years and had gained respect from many demons. He possessed the ability to shapeshift into any object or person and he possessed Atmokenesis the control of the weather.

Xavier was stood with his two most trusted men Clark and Theo.

"Clark, what did you learn from the traitor Zacharias?" Xavier queried.

"Anchor plans to kill the eldest and youngest of the charmed ones children then after murderinf those two he'll kill their mothers. After that he'll kill the whitelighter charmed one and take the remainder of the childrens powers. He'll dispose of the Jenkins witch too" Clark informed his master.

"Am I to assume he does not know of my plans with the Jenkins Witch?" Xavier questioned.

Clark nodded. "Anchor has no idea of the dreams"

"Good" Xavier replied. "She breaks more and more every night. When Billie inevitably brings back Christy they can defeat the charmed ones once and for all. Then we take the twice blessed boy and take all of his powers before killing him"

Theo stepped forward. "And the rest, sire?"

"Will go after Billie and Christy. Then I shall manipulate the weakest of them all into believing Anchor did it. They will go after and vanquish him. I'll become Source" Xavier explained.

* * *

Wyatt and Chris are stood on top of Golden Gate Bridge talking with Kyle Brody.

"What do you mean the Elders want to assign us a whitelighter?" Chris snapped. "We already have 6 in the family. Two of which can heal"

"Look, boys, I only know what they tell me. They sense a threat. Danger. They want to make sure you are as protected as you can be. All of you" Kyle responded.

"What danger?" Wyatt asked.

"I don't know. Like I said I know only what they tell me" Kyle repeated.

"We have two witches with foresight in the family. Neither have seen this 'Danger' you speak of" Wyatt stated.

"Your new whitelighter is called Ethan. He's been watching you guys for the past weeks. Specifically Kat and Tamora" Kyle informed them.

"Why Kat and Tamora?" Wyatt questioned.

"Because they have been vanquishing demons as if it were a hobbie. They scry for evil and go to it. As well as acting on Prue's premonitions" Kyle explained.

"I can't believe they didn't tell us" Chris complained.

"This weather is not natural" Kyle told them.

"Are you saying this is demonic?" Wyatt asked.

"Kat and Tamora already worked it out" Kyle said before orbing back up to the Elders

"Looks like it's time for some family bonding" Wyatt joked.

"Great" Chris muttered.

"Try dodge the light" Wyatt instructed his brother before orbing off the bridge. Chris inhaled deeply before following his brother.

* * *

Tamora and Kat are sat on Prue's living room floor scrying for evil. Prue is sat on her sofa watching them.

"That isn't gonna work" Prue told them.

"We do it all the time" Tamora replied. "It does work"

"It really does" Kat agreed.

"Not when you're looking for a specific demon" Prue stated. "We have nothing that belongs to him"

Kat sighed. "She's right, Tam. We're just gonna be vanquishing random demons. Again"

"It stops them from killing our future innocents. Think of how many attacks we've helped to prevent. How many lives we've saved" Tamora responded indignantly.

Wyatt orbed in. Chris orbed in seconds after him.

"Wyatt, Chris, what are you doing here?" Kat asked her eldest cousins.

"We just talked to Kyle. He told us you two have been demon hunting" Chris answered.

"Yeah? So?" Tamora retorted.

"So?" Wyatt repeated. "We're a family, Tammy. We hunt demons together. Chris and I we could have been helping you. Mellie could have helped you. Junior too"

"We don't need help. We're doing just fine on our own" Tamora argued.

"What if you come up against an upper level demon?" Chris asked Tamora.

"Then we do what we can to vanquish his ass and if we fail then we use a power stripping potion on him" Tamora said confidently.

"How do you know you won't be killed before you can do that?" Wyatt countered.

Tamora smirked. "I can blast whatever he throws at me then orb out"

Wyatt frowned. "If he attacks you from behind?"

"I'l sense him coming and orb out" Tamora resonded.

"This is an obsession, Tamora. An unhealthy one" Chris scolded his cousin. "You need to stop it now before it gets any worse"

"It's hardly an obsession, Chris" Tamora snapped. "You are so neurotic"

"Enough" Wyatt yelled making them all look at him. "Kitty, Tammy, you were right the weather is to do with the demon so we're gonma have to lure him out. Tam, any future demons you plan on vanquishing you tell me not just Kat, okay?"

"Okay" Tamora gave in.

"So how do we lure the demon?" Prue asked.

"Demon? Surely there are more than one" Chris said with raised eyebrows.

"There were 3. We got 2" Kat told her cousin.

"Great" Wyatt beamed. "That's how we're gonna lure them out. Chris and I will orb down to the underworld demanding to know who fought our little cousins. Tammy you'll be with us cloaked then when the demon comes out Chris and I will distract him long enough for you to grab him and bring him back here where Kat will be waiting with crystals and Prue with a truth spell"

"I've to write a truth spell?" Prue questioned.

"Is that gonna be a problem?" Wyatt retorted. "Come on Prue you are amazing at writing spells"

Prue sighed. "Fine. Just hurry up about it"

* * *

Billie is sat on her room floor muttering to herself.

"Please Christy just leave me alone" She pleads. "I tried so hard to prove that you had at least a little bit of good inside of you but you wouldn't listen. I turned against the people who took me and became my family for you. I even used Piper's son for you. I did all of that and you tried to kill me. What was I supposed to have done?"

18 year old Maya Jenkins is stood at the door watching her mother breakdown. She entered the room carefully trying not to make too much noise.

"Mom? Mom whatever you're seeing it isn't real" Maya reassured her mother.

Billie did not respond to Maya and continued her muttering. "Christy, I love you. I always loved you. I still love you and I miss you everyday"

Maya watches in horror. "Mom! Aunt Christy is dead. It isn't real!"

"If I could take it back I would" Billie continued. "I never wanted to kill you"

"Aunt Paige" Maya called. Paige did not appear.

"Aunt Paige, please" Maya pleaded. "It's an emergency"

Paige orbed in wet with messed up hair and noticed Billie immediately.

"How long has she been like this?" Paige asked the girl whom she regarded as a niece.

"I don't know. I only got back like a half hour ago. So before then. I thought she was just sleep talking but then I heard her yell. She thinks she's talking to Christy. Dead Aunt Christy" Maya responded.

Paige kneeled down in front of Billie and shook her lightly. Billie let out a loud gasp and her eyes widened. "Paige? What happened?"

"I think you projected yourself into your dream" Paige told her.

"Oh no" Billie whispered then she looked up at her daughter. "I didn't hurt you did I? Oh god please don't say I did"

"You didn't" Maya clarified. "The only person that got hurt was you"

Paige helped Billie up to her feet. "I guess you didn't find a way to forgive yourself"

"Forgive herself?" Maya questioned.

"I think these dreams is your moms subconciousness punishing herself for what happened to Christy" Paige explained.

"But why now?" Maya asked. "It hasn't happened before"

"It's almost the 20 year anniversary" Paige stated. "I guess that triggered it"

"I did forgive myself or at least I thought I did" Billie told them.

"I can stay here tonight" Paige offered. "Make sure it doesn't happen again"

"Could you please" Maya replied hopefully.

Paige nodded and gave Maya a smile.

Billie turned to Paige. "You don't have to-"

"No arguments!" Paige interrupted. "I'm staying. Now let's pick a good movie"


	2. Chapter 2

Piper Halliwell was pacing up and down the hallway of the Halliwell Manor as she talked to her younger sister, 51 year old Phoebe Halliwell on the phone.

"Phoebe, the girls are fine" Piper repeated for what felt like the hundreth time. "Yes I'm sure"

Piper's husband, Leo Wyatt, walker over to his wife and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Is that Phoebe?"

Piper nodded then she put the call on loud speaker and Phoebe's voice filled the room. "I mean i know you're taking care of them. Of course you are but I just worry about them. Especially Parker she's so quiet and shy. She barely talks to Coop and I and she has no friends. Am I just being an overreactive parent or is it something worth worrying about because-"

"She can certainly talk" Leo whispered into his wifes ear.

Piper smirked. "Yes she can"

"Prue was always so outgoing but not Parker and I'm worried that Peyton might turn out the same. I was talking to Coop about taking Parker to a psychiatrist but he doesn't think it's nec-"

"Phoebe" Piper cut in. "I think it's you that has to go to the psychiatrist. Parker's fine, okay? She's a little shy but so was I. My only friends were my sisters and I grew out of that when I went to college. It's just a teenage phase"

"You really think so?" Phoebe questioned.

"Yeah I-"

The thunder became increasingly louder and more lightning started to strike. The call ended.

Piper sighed. "The line is dead again"

Leo took Piper's hand and led her into the kitchen.

Parker is sat at the top of the stairs with tear filled eyes.

* * *

_I am the son, I am the heir_

_I am human and I need to be loved, just like everybody else does_

_see I've already waited too long and all my hope is gone_

**Starring:**

**Wes Ramsey as Wyatt Halliwell**

**Drew Fuller as Chris Halliwell**

**Danielle Campbell as Tamora & Kat Mitchell**

**Stephen R. McQueen as "Junior"**

**Victoria Justice as Prue Halliwell**

**Lucy Hale as Melinda Halliwell**

**With:**

**Sofia Carson as Parker Halliwell**

**Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell**

**Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews**

**Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt **

**Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell (Voice Only)**

**Ivan Sergei as Henry Mitchell**

**Kaley Cuoco as Billie Jenkins**

**Peyton List as Maya Jenkins**

**Dylan Sprouse as Clark**

**Henry Ian Cusick as Anchor**

**Marnette Paterson as Christy Jenkins**

**Logan Lerman as Theo**

**Wyatt Nash as Xavier**

**Lily Collins as Oracle**

* * *

Kat was pacing up and down the apartment, Prue was sat on the sofa watching her as they wait for Wyatt, Chris and Tamora to return with the demon.

"I think something went wrong" Kat said in a timid voice much unlike her usual tone.

"Maybe they went to the wrong end of the underworld" Prue suggested. "Your mom told me that no matter where you go down there it looks the same and it's like walking endless circles"

Kat nodded taking Prue's words into consideration. "I hope you're right"

"Me too" Prue murmured.

Kat began trying to sense Tamora again and let out a scream of frustration when she couldn't sense her.

"You know you can't sense anyone down there" Prue stated. "You're wasting your time, Kat"

"I'm trying to find my sister. They've been gone almost 3 hours, Tammy's cloaking might have worn off" Kat snapped before closing her eyes and once again trying to sense her sister.

* * *

Wyatt and Chris are roaming the pits of the underworld in search of any demon they could find.

"Tam, you still with us?" Wyatt asked quietly.

"Yeah. Where is everyone?" Tamora's voice echoed.

"No idea" Chris replied. "You can't be talking anymore. Stay quiet until we get back to Prue's"

"Ouch" Chris cried before moving his hand to rub his arm. "Screw you, Tammy"

Footsteps can be heard approaching the brothers and their invisible cousin.

Wyatt and Chris exchanged a look before walking toward the sound of the footsteps.

Wyatt and Chris stopped walking when they saw a group of six demons stood in front of them.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" One of the demons sneered.

"Death" Wyatt replied before thrusting his palms towards the demons. His hand movement unleashes his toward and blasted 4 of the demons into smithereens.

Chris used his telekinesis to hoist one of the two remaining demons into the air and hold him there. Wyatt formed an energy ball in his hand and threw it at the demon Chris had lifted into the air. The demon instantly turnt to flames and his ashes fell to the ground.

The remaining demon, Theo, Xavier's most trusted man, tried to shimmer out but Wyatt held out his hand and the demon was prevented from shimmering out.

"What do you want?" Theo asked them sounding slightly scared.

"We want to know who sent demons to fight our cousins" Wyatt told him. "We're Halliwells"

"I-i don't know" Theo stammered putting on an act for the brothers.

"Bullshit" Chris spat. "Tell us or you can join your friends"

Theo gave no response. Wyatt formed another energy ball and aimed it at the demon. "Last chance"

"It must have been Anchor!" Theo exclaimed. "He's trying to become the next source"

"Where is this Anchor?" Wyatt questioned putting out the energy ball.

"I can take you to him" Theo offered.

Wyatt nodded and Theo started to walk. Wyatt followed after him.

"Wyatt this could be a trap" Chris stated.

"I guess we'll find out" Wyatt responded as he continued to follow Theo.

* * *

_Billie was at magic school in the room where the Triad had once been staring at a scorch mark in the floor that was made when she deflected the fire cloud her sister threw at her._

_The scorch mark dissapeared and Christy appeared behind Billie. She leaned in next to her sisters ear and yelled "Murderer!"_

_Billiie turned round suddenly and stared at her sister in shock. "Christy?"_

_"That's right, Billie. The only place I exist is your dreams now" Christy sneered._

_"Christy, I am so sorry" Billie apologised as a single tear slid down her cheek. "I never wanted any of this"_

_"You think I did? I spent my life in a cave and when I finally got out my own sister betrayed me and killed me" Christy retorted. _

_"You left me no choice" Billie stated. "Paige, Phoebe and Piper they're good witches and they always have been. Killing them would have been the worst thing to ever happen to the magical community" _

_Christ laughed manically. "They turned their back on the magical community. Remember the leprechauns?" _

_"You mean you and Dumain put them under spells" Billie countered._

_"We did that because we needed you on our side" Christy argued. "You were my sister and I needed you"_

_"You only wanted me so you could kill the sisters" Billie accused her sister._

_"No I wanted you because I loved you. I still do, Billie" Christy responded. "I need you"_

_"I love you too, Christy, but you're gone" Billie replied._

_"What if I could come back?" Christy said._

_Billie stared at Christy in confusion. "What do you-"_

Billie woke up with her heart pounding. Paige and Maya were on either side of her.

"You were talking in your sleep again" Maya informed Billie.

"Yeah. I had a crazy dream" Billie told her daughter.

"Christy again?" Paige questioned.

Billie nodded. "I'm gonna take a shower" she said before leaving the room.

"There's something seriously messed up about this" Maya said to Paige. "Mom has never had these dreams before"

"They'll stop soon" Paige reassured Maya as she placed an arm around the girls shoulder.

* * *

Wyatt and Chris were still following Theo through the Underworld.

"Right here" Theo announced as he pointed out Anchor among a group of demons. Wyatt lunged forward showing himself to the demons. Theo shimmered out.

"Wyatt Halliwell" Anchor said stepping toward the twice blessed. "I have heard much about you"

"You sent demons after my cousins" Wyatt spat. "I thought after how many of the demons you lodt to my mother ans Aunts you would know not to mess with the witches of the Warren Line"

Anchor smirked at Wyatt. "I admire your bravery, perhaps in another world we're frends"

Wyatt formed an energy ball and threw it at the demon stood closest to Anchor. The demon turned to ashes.

"Now that wasn't very nice" Anchor replied.

Another demon stepped forward and threw a fireball at Wyatt. Chris came forward and deflected the fireball back to the demon killing him.

The rest of the demons besides Anchor all began to attack the brothers. Chris was using his telekinesis to deflect all fireballs and energy balls flung at him.

Tamora was blasting demons who were completely unaware who was doing it.

Wyatt took this as an opportunity to go after Anchor. Wyatt formed an energy ball and threw it at Anchor, it hit him in the chest and he staggered back. Wyatt threw another energy ball at him which knocked him to the ground.

More demons began to shimmer in as Chris and Tamora who was no longer invisible battled them.

Wyatt threw a third energy ball at Anchor which hit him in the stomach. Anchor reachsd down to touch his stomach and saw that his fingers came back red. He was wounded.

As Wyatt prepared to throw a fourth energyball at Anchor one of the other demons caught him off guard and a fireball hit his shoulder burning his flesh, he fell to the ground. Tamora and Chris ran over to him.

The group of demons walked toward them. Tamora grabbed Wyatt's hand and orbed out with him. Chris vanquished one more demon then orbed after them.

* * *

Kat was still pacing up and down. Prue was sat on the edge of the sofa biting her nails.

The familiar blue and white lights appear and Kat acted immediately. "Crystals circle" she yelled then the crystals appeared around the now visible Wyatt and Tamora locking them in a crystal cage.

Chris orbed in. "What the hell, Kat? Wyatt's hurt"

"Crystal" Kat yelled and one of the crystals orbed into her hand freeing her cousin and sister.

"We're gonna have to call Aunt Paige" Prue said.

"No" Wyatt groaned. "If mom and our aunts find out we're fighting demons they'll kill us"

"Kat and I can heal him" Tamora announced. "Well probably"

"How?" Chris and Prue asked at the same time.

"Well we can tap into each others powers and we have telepathy" Tamora stated.

"Yeah? So?" Chris questioned as he grew impatient.

"Maybe our powers together are strong enough to heal Wyatt" Tamora suggested.

Kat nodded and she kneeled down next to Wyatt and Tamora. She took Tamora's hand and held it tightly then they both closed their eyes and held their hands over Wyatt's wound. The gold glow came from Tamora's hand and Wyatt's wound dissapeared.

"It worked" Chris said in amazment.

"It did?" Tamora questioned as she opened her eyes and peered at Wyatt's non existent wound.

Chris chuckled. "Maybe I should trust your instincts more often"

Prue went over to her window and opened the curtains revealing a storm free San Francisco.

"Finally" Kat muttered. "How did you vanquish him?"

"We didn't" Wyatt admitted as Tamora helped him up. "I did injure him though. Maybe it weakened him"

"He had a hell of a lot of demons behind him" Chris stated. "I'll check the book later and see if I can find anything on him"

* * *

Melinda is sat at a table in a cafe with her 21 year old boyfriend, Hunter, they both have milkshakes.

"I thought that storm would never end" Melinda said. "I was actually starting to think it was demonic"

"Thank god it wasn't, right?" Hunter replied before sipping his milkshake. "I mean if demons had control of the weather they could just kill us with acid rain and lighting"

Melinda looked to 3 tabkes down from where she and Hunter were sat and caught a man staring at her. When the man noticed she had caught looked away.

"You okay?" Hunter asked as he noticed Melinda's suspicious expression. "Mel?"

"What? Yeah I'm fine" Melinda told him. "Uncle Coop beamed Aunt Phoebe home almost right after the storm stopped so I have my room back to myself finally"

Hunter laughed. "Parker still not talking to anyone?"

Melinda shook her head. "I heard her talk to Peyton a few times. She says a few words to me and she spoke to my mom a couple times but that was it"

"Did something happen to her as a kid?" Hunter questioned.

"No she never gained any powers. Not even her cupid ones. I guess she always felt like the odd one out" Melinda responded. "Aunt Paige asked the Elders about it and they said that the magic genes might just skip Parker and pass on to her kids like it did with Billie. They also said she might just develop them really late on"

Hunter nodded. "The rest of you all came into your powers as kids didn't you?"

"Yeah. I was the latest. I didn't get mine till I was almost 5" Melinda informed him as she noticed the man stare at her again.

She flicked her wrists and the whole cafe froze besides Melinda and Hunter. Melinda got up and walked over to the man. She gave a slight move of her wrist and the mans head unfroze.

"Who are you? Why are you watching me?" Melinda demanded.

"I'm your new whitelighter" The man revealed. "My name is Ethan, Kyle told your brothers about me"

Melinda unfroze Ethan's full body. "Prove you're a whitelighter"

Ethan nodded then he orbed out from in front of Melinda and reappeared behind her. "See?"

"Alright. Fine you're a whitelighter. Why are you specifically watching me?" Melinda questioned.

"Well if I'm honest you and Parker have the least powers making you two the most vulnerable. Peyton too seeing as she is the youngest. Peyton and Parker are safe with your Aunt and Uncle you are out in the open" Ethan explained.

"Why have you been assigned as their whitelighter?" Hunter enquired.

"Your brothers seriously didn't tell you anything" Ethan muttered. "There's a power struggle in the Underworld, the two most powerful demons are trying to become source. Your family has the strongest magic and the Elders believe the demons will come after you as proven when they attacked your cousins"

"What cousins?" Melinda asked.

Ethan put his face in his hand. "Kat and Tamora. They acted on Prue's premonition"

"I think I need to talk to my cousins but first tell me everything" Melinda said to Ethan who nodded in response.

* * *

Junior is helping Leo and Henry set up P3 for opening.

"Wyatt and Chris should be doing this" Leo said. "I told Piper they would get bored of it"

Henry chuckled. "I couldn't imagine Kat and Tam running a club. They'd drink all the stock and have nothing left to open with"

"Speaking of Kat and Tam, have you noticed how shifty they've been lately?" Junior questioned his father.

"Actually now that you mention it your mom and I were thinking the same" Henry told his son.

"They're 19 year old girls, of course they're gonna be shifty. Melinda is too" Leo reasoned.

"I don't know I just got a bad feeling about-"

Clark and another demon shimmer in.

"Dad, Leo get down" Junior yelled.

Clarke swung his arm towards the three men and sent them all crashing into the wall. Junior orbed out before he could hit the wall. Henry and Leo were both knocked unconscious.

Junior reappeared behind the demons. He clenched his fists and screwed up his eyes. The demon next to Clark was set on fire and turned to ashes.

Junior glared at Clark planning on doing the same to him when Clark shimmered out.

"Dad, Leo" Junior said before running to them he checked to make sure they were both breathing which they were then he yelled "Mom!"

Paige orbed in almost instantly and looked down at her husband and brother in law. She kneeled down next to them then placed a hand over each of them and began to heal them. "What happened?"

"Two demons attacked" Junior stated.

"In the club? Demons never attack here" Paige replied as she finished healing Leo and Henry who were both groaning.

"Junior, you alright?" Henry asked his son as he got up to his feet.

Junior nodded then he held a hand out to Leo and pulled his uncle to his feet

Leo glanced down to the mess left from the demon attack. "I think we'll wait until tomorrow to reopen"

"Did the demons get away?" Paige asked.

"I got one of them" Junior told his mother as he glanced at the pile of ashes on the floor. "The other got away"

"Can you remember what he looked like?" Paige questioned.

"Yeah" Junior replied.

"You take Uncle Leo and I'l take dad. We're going to the manor" Paige announced then she took her husbands hand and orbed out with him.

Junior placed an arm on Leo's shoulder and orbed out.

* * *

Billie was washing her face in her bathroom. She looked up at the mirror expecting to see her own reflection when instead she saw not just herself but Christy.

"Christy!" Billie exclaimed then she turned around to see if her sister was actually behind her.

"You never answered my question, Billie" Christy stated. "What if I could come back?"

"You can't it's not possible" Billie responded. "The dead are gone"

"There is a way for me to come back" Christy revealed. "A way for us to finally be together like you always wanted. I got manipulated by the Triad but I promise if you bring me back that'll never happen again"

"I can't, Christy. The sisters they have been nothing but good to me even after I tried to kill them bringing you back is like a punch in the face to them. I can't do that" Billie replied.

"But I'm your sister, Billie" Christy cried. "Me! Not them. I'm your blood. I want us to be together like sisters should be. What about Maya? I want to know my niece. You two are my only family"

Billie's eyes filled with tears. "How do i know this isn't just a trick?"

"Billie, you're my sister. I never wanted you to get hurt. I just got angry. I regret every second but you have to help me" Christy pleaded.

"Help you?" Billie repeated.

Christy nodded. "I'm in a cosmic void. The elders sent me here to ensure I could never come back but I'm not alone here. There's demons and they torture me. I'm neither alive nor dead. I can't be either and so they can put me through excruciating pain for eternity and I'l be forced to suffer it"

"Oh Christy" Billie whispered.

Tears began to stream down Christy's face. "I'm scared, Billie. Please help me"

"How?" Billie asked.

"Bring me back" Christy said.

"How do I do that?" Billie asked.

"You just-"

There's a knock on the bathroom door. "Mom, are you still in there? I gotta pee"

"Just a second, sweetie" Billie replied then she lowered her voice. "How, Christy?"

"You have to use your projection power to come into limbo and then you can take me with you when you go back" Christy informed her.

Peyton used telekinesis to open the lock then she ran into the toilet. "Sorry but I can't hold any longer"

Christy dissapeared leaving only Billie who left the the toilet.

* * *

Xavier, Theo and Clark are stood together with an Oracle watching Billie leave the toilet.

"It worked sooner than I had expected" Xavier said with a grin on his face.

"With all due respect, Xavier, isn't it a little foolish to assume that Billie will kill the Charmed ones?" Theo questioned.

"No. Thanks to Clark and yourself, The Charmed ones and their children are both growing suspicious. Billie bringing Christy back will make the Charmed ones distrust her" Xavier replied.

"What if Christy wants to change?" Theo asked. "I mean her actions got her killed last time"

"She won't. Once Billie brings her back we will bring her here and tell her of our plans. She will go along with them" Xavier told Theo.


	3. Chapter 3

Piper and Paige are stood in front of the book of shadows watching as Junior flips through it.

"He's definitely not in here" Junior insisted.

"Keep searching. Every demon is in the book of the shadows" Piper said. "Well not every demon but more or less"

Junior sighed. "I'm sorry Aunt Piper but he's not there"

"Great now we have a demon on the lose and we know nothing about him" Piper snapped.

"Did you see what powers he had?" Paige asked her son.

"Telekinesis and shimmering" Junior told his mother. "He probably had more though"

Paige nodded. "I'll check with the Elders. Junior stay here until I get back"

Ethan orbed in with Melinda.

"Mel, who is this?" Piper asked her daughter.

"This is the Whitelighter we got assigned because of a power struggle in the underworld that Wyatt and Chris know about and didn't tell us. He was also assigned because Kat and Tamora have been scrying for evil and vanquishing demons which a lot of the time are demons that Prue had premonitions of" Melinda informed her mother in a snappy tone.

Ethan raised his hand slightly. "I'm Ethan"

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, Christopher Perry Halliwell get your asses here right now" Piper yelled in a tone that made both Junior and Ethan jump. "Katalina Piper Mitchell, Tamora Phoebe Mitchell and Prudence Johnna Halliwell you too"

* * *

_I am the son, I am the heir_

_ I am human and i need to be loved_

_Just like everybody else does_

_See I've already waited too long and all my hope is gone_

**Starring:**

**Wes Ramsey as Wyatt Halliwell**

**Drew Fuller as Chris Halliwell**

**Danielle Campbell as Tamora & Kat Mitchell**

**Stephen R. McQueen as "Junior"**

**Victoria Justice as Prue Halliwell**

**Lucy Hale as Melinda Halliwell**

**With:**

**Sofia Carson as Parker Halliwell**

**Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell**

**Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews**

**Ivan Sergei as Henry Mitchell**

**Kaley Cuoco as Billie Jenkins**

**Peyton List as Maya Jenkins**

**Lola Flanery as Peyton Halliwell**

**Wyatt Nash as Xavier**

**Henry Ian Cusick as Anchor**

**Logan Lerman as Theo**

**Dylan Sprouse as Clark**

**Marnette Paterson as Christy Jenkins**

**Jared Joseph as Ethan**

* * *

Wyatt and Tamora orbed in first both with their heads facing down. Kat came next and unlike the other two she looked Piper straight in the eyes. Prue beamed in after Kat and she too face the ground. Chris orbed in last and like Kat looked up at his mother.

"What do you have to say for yourselves?" Piper questioned.

"Sorry?" Wyatt replied nervously.

"Sorry?" Piper snapped. "Your cousins could have died and all because you didn't let us know that they were going after demons"

Kat and Tamora locked eyes and tapped into their telepathy.

_"She doesn't know about what happened in the Underworld. Let's keep it that way" Tamora said._

_"I think we should tell her. She'll only find out anyway" Kat replied._

Tamora stepped forward. "It was my fault, Aunt Piper. I thought if I vanquished all the demons I'd be saving our future innocents"

Piper sighed. "I understand that, Tamora, but you can imagine what would have happened if one of those demon had killed you or Kat. We raised all of you to come and tell us when a demon attacks. Your actions have resulted in Junior, Leo and Henry being attacked today"

"Wait a demon attacked them?" Chris questioned.

Piper nodded. "Henry and your father were knocked out. Paige had to heal them"

"Who's he?" Kat asked with a glance at Ethan.

"Our whitelighter" Melinda replied then she turned to Chris. "Why the hell didn't you tell me we had a new whitelighter? Our that there was a power struggle?"

"We went straight to Kat and Tam" Chris stated.

"Is there anything else I should know about?" Piper asked.

Wyatt, Prue and Tamora shook their heads. Chris and Kat stayed still.

"Chris? Kat?" Piper said.

"Yeah. Wyatt, Tam and I went to the underworld to try find the demon who was causing the storm. We found him and Wyatt wounded him. He was going to kill him but he got hit. His name is Anchor and he has thousands of demon behind him" Chris admitted.

"Tam and I healed Wyatt. He's fine" Kat added.

"Thank you for being honest" Piper said then she turned to Wyatt, Tamora and Prue. "You know your Aunt Prue liked to try do everything by herself, she thought she was protecting everyone else by just handling things by herself and look how she ended up. I loved Prue so much but if she had just let Phoebe and I help half of the time our problems wouldn't have been as bad as they were"

"We're sorry" Wyatt apologised. Tamora and Prue nodded in agreement.

"Prue, I am calling your mother. Tamora, Kat your mom is with the elders you can wait until she returns. Wyatt, Chris, you are old enough to make your own decisions but please consult me or one of your Aunts when you plan on taking trips to the underworld"

"Mom's busy" Prue told Piper. "She's doing one on one advice sessions and dad is at Peyton's parent evening, besides I don't even live there anymore so it's not like they can ground me"

"Prue, I don't think you're taking in just how serious this is" Piper said.

"I am. I just gotta go" Prue replied then she turned to Tamora. "If I have anymore premonitions I'll call"

Tamora nodded then Prue beamed out.

* * *

Kat and Tamora are sat on the sofa in the manor. Paige is sat on the table right in front of them.

Paige takes one of each twins hands. "Girls, I understand why you did what you did, okay? When Wyatt was just born I went to a demonic market alone and ended up with two parasites sucking my power out of me. I know how it feels to just want to kill all demons and keep everybody safe but you are putting your own lives at risk. You two are powerful witches, I know you are but you are not powerful enough to go up against multiple demons almost everyday. You must be exhausted. It's okay to ask for help"

"We won't do it again" Kat assured her mother.

Paige smiled then she pulled both of her daughters into a hug.

Chris walked into the living room. "Sorry to interrupt but mom found Anchor in the book of shadows. It turns out he's almost 200 years old and he can shapeshift into anything as well as having control of the weather"

"Is there a vanquishing spell or potion?" Paige questioned as she stood up.

Chris shook his head. "It said he rarely attacked witches he just trained young demons under the sources orders"

"The source has been dead for almost 25 years" Paige stated.

"Exactly. Now he wants to become the source and if he gains the sources powers he'll become almost unstoppable" Chris replied.

"But the source is dead" Kat said. "Unless..."

Chris nodded. "He must be planning on bringing him back to steal his powers"

"We can't let that happen" Paige responded. "We need to find a way to stop it"

* * *

Billie is sat on a rug in her living room. Candles are lit around her. She is in a meditation position.

"Christy" She whispered as she shut her eyes.

Billie glowed red then she disappeared.

* * *

Prue and Maya are sat together in Prue's apartment.

"Aunt Piper threatening to phone my mom was almost laughable. Moms way too busy for me" Prue said to Maya.

"You sound pissed about that. Why don't you talk to her?" Maya suggested.

Prue laughed. "I'd have to book an appointment"

"My moms been going crazy lately. She's having dreams about Christy" Maya informed Prue.

"Your crazy aunt?" Prue questioned. "No offence"

"None taken. Yeah my crazy Aunt" Maya replied.

"Jeez. That is not good" Prue stated.

"No it isn't" Maya agreed. "Do you want to go get take out? I'm craving chinese"

Prue nodded. "Sure. Let's go"

The two of them left.

A strange lamp behind Prue's curtains disappeared and Anchor appeared.

"Dreams, huh? Xavier you really are a fool" Anchor murmured before shimmering out.

* * *

Cole Turner was sat on a chair in an empty room magic school with his feet up. Christy Jenkins is sat on a sofa opposite him.

"Almost 20 years" Cole said. "That must be pleasant for you"

Christy rolled her eyes. "Almost as pleasant as it is for you to see Phoebe happy with Coop"

"Oh but that is pleasant for me. She got to be happy and that was all I ever wanted for her" Cole admitted.

"Oh please" Christy spat. "You wish it was you and you know that"

"You could have been a part of that" Cole stated. "They would have forgiven you too. You could have stayed with your sister helped raise your niece. Heck maybe you could've even found a poor guy to have a kid of your own with"

Christy scoffed. "What would I want with a kid? I hate kids"

"Maybe because you never really got to be one" Cole suggested. "I did want kids, almost had one too"

"Boo hoo" Christy snapped. "Am I supposed to feel sorry for you?"

Cole smirked. "Not at all"

Billie appeared in a red flash.

"Billie?" Christy called.

"Christy!" Billie cried then she threw her arms around her sister. Christy looked over her shoulder at Cole who looked just as confused as her.

"What are you doing here?" Christy asked as she had no clue her sister had been having fake illusions of her.

"Rescuing you. Just like you asked me too" Billie explained then she noticed Cole. "Is he onw of the demons who've been torturing you?"

"Torturing me?" Christy repeared once again meeting Cole's eyes. "No he's a well companion"

"Okay? Well we gotta hurry the others demon will sense me, right?" Billie said.

Cole stepped forward. "There are no-"

"Nosey demons" Christy cut Cole off. "We really should hurry"

"You'll keep all your promises, won't you?" Billie questioned.

"Of course" Christy responded then she glanced at Cole. "You coming?"

Cole froze on the spot. He'd been sent there for a punishment and he had served it for 23 years. That was long enough.

Cole nodded and he approached them.

Billie grabbed both Cole and Christy's hands and the three of them disappeared in a red flash.

* * *

Piper and Paige were stood next to each other in the attic. Paige has a piece of paper in her hand. Chris and Kat were sat on the sofa. Tamora was looking through the book of shadows.

Wyatt orbed in with Phoebe.

"Wyatt told me everything!" Phoebe exclaimed. "How do we stop it?"

"We are gonna summon the grimoire" Paige informed her sister.

"But we can't touch it" Phoebe pointed out.

"No but we can move it without touching it. We'll put in a safe place. Then when the demons sense it they'll come here for it. Paige has fitted one of those alarms that she made for Wyatt but she's made some improvements. Each of us takes this little speaker with us no matter where we go and if a demon tries to take the grimoire we'll all be alerted" Piper explained.

"Say the spell with us" Paige told Phoebe who walked over to her sisters.

"In this time and in this hour we call upon the ancient power to help us in our time of need and help us prevent a dreadful deed, bring us the book where evil resides so we can lrevent a loss of lives" The charmed ones chanted.

A gust of wind hit the attack then a small black book appeared in crystals. Kat lifted up a sack and Chris used his telekinesis to put the book in it.

"So where do we put it?" Phoebe questioned.

"Floorboards" Paige called and she swung her arms towards the corner of the attic. Three of the floorboards flew across the room in a flurry of orbs and landed with a crash.

Kat placed the sack in the empty space then Chris used his power to put the floorboards back into place.

"I hate to do this but I really gotta get back" Phoebe revealed.

Tamora waved her hand at her Aunt and Phoebe orbed out of the room.

* * *

Billie, Cole and Christy appeared in Billie's living room in a red flash however the living room was not empty as Billie had expected. Anchor was sat on Billie's sofa and 3 of his demons were stood around the room.

Cole shimmered out almost immediately after he saw the demons leaving Christy and Billie alone.

Billie raised her arm ready to attack when Anchor stood up. "Xavier planted those mysterious dreams you've been having in your head"

"Who the hell is Xavier?" Billie asked. "And how would you know about my dreams"

"While I was spying on young Prue your daughter arrived and told her about your dreams. Call and ask Maya who she is with. It will confirm things" Anchor said then he glanced at Christy. "You actdd just as Xaviee expected you would. Pretending you knew of the dreams just so you could be free"

Billie turned to Christy. "That's why you looked so surprised. You played me"

"No, Billie. Look it is true that I have no idea what dreams you are talking about but I didn't play you. I took an opportunity" Christy argued.

"Xavier wants you and Christy to take out the Charmed ones" Anchor informed Billie.

"I am not hurting them. Not again" Billie insisted. "You're gonna have to kill me"

"You're not dying, Billie. Not yet" Anchor told her. "Be careful who you trust" he warned her before shimmering out. His demons went after him.

"I'm not killing the sisters, Christy" Billie said then she turned to face her sister. Christy hit Billie over the head with a lamp knocking her out then she ran out of the house leaving Billie unconcious and bleeding on the floor.

* * *

Melinda and Tamora are sat on the sofa in the attic looking through the book together.

"I can't believe our moms actually helped vanquish practically all these demons" Tamora said in amazement.

Melinda nodded in agreement and flicked back a page. "Hey, Tam, wouldn't this spell come in handy right about now?"

Tamora read over the spell. "An advice spell? How would that help us?"

"We need to know what to do about Anchor don't we?" Melinda stated.

"Yeah" Tamora answered.

"So it says this spell will take us to a place where we can get advice" Melinda pointed out.

"Oh alright then" Tamora gave in. "We just gotta alter it a little bit"

"I call upon the ancient power to help us in our uncertain hour, enlighten us on what we seek to know, tell us how to vanquish the one from below" Melinda chanted then she and Tamora disappeared in white orbs.

* * *

Parker and Peyton were sat together at the dining table in their mothers condo.

"Dad had a charge and mom has to work" Peyton stated. "They're helping people"

"Not us" Parker muttered.

"We should be happy that they're helping others, Parker. I know I am" Peyton replied.

"Of course you are. Nothing bothers you" Parker sneered. "No wonder Prue left this house. I plan on it too but of course I'm not one of the favourites so it's not like they would by me a house"

"Parker, they love us all the same. They just get on with Prue and I a little better than they do with you" Peyton told her sister.

"Only because when they're actually here you're like a lovesick puppy" Parker snapped.

Suddenly Peyton flashed red and turned into a labrador puppy.

"Oh my god" Parker whispered. "I got a power?"

The puppy whined.

"Projection" Parker murmured. "Peyton, I am taking you on a walk"

Parker lifted the Puppy up and left the condo with her.

* * *

Cole is sat at a bar in a hotel sipping a glass of champagne.

"Celebrating?" The barmaid asked him.

"Yeah" Cole replied. "I've been away for a while but I'm back"

"Where were you?" The barmaid asked curiously.

"Hell" Cole told her. "Or at least it felt like it. Now I'm back where I belong and I've never felt better. Bring me another bottle, would you?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Guest Reviewer ~ Thanks for reading and reviewing! There is a purpose for Parker's power being projection that you will soon find out. **

* * *

Tamora and Melinda are stood in the attic of the Halliwell Manor, however the attic looks different than it did before.

"What just happened?" Tamora asked Melinda.

"No idea" Melinda admitted. "Spell backfired?"

Piper and Phoebe in their season 4 appearance entered the attic.

"Demons! Blast them!" Phoebe exclaimed.

Piper flicked her wrists towards Melinda and sent her smashing into a wall.

"Now you" Piper spat and she prepared to blast Tamora.

* * *

_I am the son, I am the heir_

_I am human and I need to be loved_

_Just like everybody else does_

_See I've already waited too long and all my hope is gone_

**Starring:**

**Wes Ramsey as Wyatt Halliwell**

**Drew Fuller as Chris Halliwell**

**Danielle Campbell as Tamora & Kat Mitchell**

**Stephen R. McQueen as "Junior"**

**Victoria Justice as Prue Halliwell**

**Lucy Hale as Melinda Halliwell**

**With:**

**Sofia Carson as Parker Halliwell**

**Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell**

**Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews**

**Ivan Sergei as Henry Mitchell**

**Kaley Cuoco as Billie Jenkins**

**Julian Mcmahon as Cole Turner**

**Peyton List as Maya Jenkins**

**Lola Flanery as Peyton Halliwell**

**Wyatt Nash as Xavier**

**Henry Ian Cusick as Anchor**

**Logan Lerman as Theo**

**Dylan Sprouse as Clark**

**Marnette Paterson as Christy Jenkins**

**Jared Joseph as Ethan**

* * *

**2001**

"Wait" Tamora shrieked as she ran over to the Unconcious Melinda. "We're not demons"

"Then who the hell are you?" Phoebe asked.

"We're witches. We come from the future" Tamora replied. "We need some healing is Un- Is Leo around?"

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Piper asked.

Tamora looked around the attic and saw some boxes. She flicked her wrists at them and they blew up.

"That's my power" Piper stated. "Wait a second you do look familiar"

"Oh my god" Phoebe cried. "Piper she must be Melinda"

"No I'm not Melinda" Tamora said quickly.

"Future consequences. We get it. Why have you came back?" Phoebe rambled.

"A spell backfired. I am not Melinda but she is" Tamora informed them.

"Leo" Piper yelled.

Leo orbed in and looked around. "Who are they?"

"Less talking more healing" Piper replied then she gave Leo a shove in Melinda's direction.

* * *

Parker was knocking on Prue's door with a puppy (Peyton) in her arms.

Prue opened the door and glanced at her sister. "Who's dog is that? You're not bringing it in if it's a stray"

The puppy whined and nibbled Parker's hand.

"The puppy is Peyton. I got my first power" Parker told her sister.

Prue gasped then she threw her arms around her younger sister. "I knew you weren't a squib!"

"Thanks" Parker muttered as she hugged her eldest sister back awkardly.

"Wait that little puppy is Peyton? Oh my god. How the hell are we gonna reverse that?" Prue questioned.

Parker shrugged. "I came to you because you're the best at writing spells"

"I guess you'd better come in" Prue said and she stood aside to allow her sisters to enter.

* * *

Maya was kneeled down in front of the unconscious Billie. "Aunt Paige!"

Paige orbed in, as soon as she noticed Billie was hurt she went over and began to heal her.

Billie started to regain consciousness "Christy"

"Christy again" Maya groaned then she looked up at Paige. "Isn't there some sort of memory spell to remove Christy from moms mind?"

Paige shook her head. "Christy's disappearance and death made your mother who she is"

Billie sat up, she reached out to Maya and took her hand. "Maya, are you okay?"

Maya nodded. "We're worried about you"

"We're?" Billie questioned in confusion then she noticed Paige and froze.

"Hey, honey. How you feeling?" Paige asked her friend as she pulled Billie to her feet and helped her sit on the sofa. "Was it a Christy dream again?"

"They weren't just dreams, Paige" Billie said firmly. "I knew they were more than that"

"What are you saying? Did something happen?" Paige enquired as she sat next to Billie.

"It was a demon manipulating my mind. Those dreams weren't real but I though they were and I-i" Billie trailed off as the shame built up inside her.

"You what?" Paige questioned fearing the worst, her heart started to pound as she spoke.

"I got Christy out of the cosmic void she was stuck in and brought her back" Billie admitted as she began to tear up. "I am so sorry and I'm not going to team up with her or anything. I'll stop her again if I have to. She knocked me out. She's out there somewhere"

Paige stared at Billie in astonisment, rage was evident on her face.

A single tear slid down Billie's cheek. "Paige, say something"

"I've got to tell Piper and Phoebe" Paige said then she stood up and orbed out instantly.

"Paige" Billie called after her then she turned to Maya. "I just felt so guilty, sweetie. I know I made a mistake"

Maya sighed. "I know how much you loved her, mom. We're just gonna have to take her out this time or let Paige, Piper and Phoebe do it"

Billie nodded. "He really made me believe it was her. I'm gonna vanquish that bastard. I actually thought she might be redeemable, maybe she did actually love me but I was wrong"

Maya wrapped her arms around her mother and hugged her tightly.

* * *

Piper was pacing up and down the anger looking ready to blow something up. Paige was stood watching her, tapping furiously on the book stand.

"Where the hell is Phoebe?" Piper yelled. "We're her sisters and we need her"

Paige glanced down at the book and looked at the open page. "Who used an advice spell?"

"Piper! Paige!" Phoebe called from downstairs.

"Up here" Paige shouted down to her sister.

Phoebe went up the stairs and entered the attic. "What's this big emergency? Wyatt get somebody pregnant? Wait did Junior? It wouldn't be Chris he's responsible or is it-"

"Christy's back" Piper interrupted. "Billie broke her out of her cosmic jail"

"Oh my god" Phoebe muttered then she took a seat on the sofa. "This cannot be happening. Not now. We've had almost 20 years of peace"

"You've had almost 20 years of peace" Piper corrected Phoebe who glared at her. "I'm sorry, Phoebe, but it's true. You got the husband and you had the kids. You wrote the books, you got the fancy house. I've been fighting off demons they may be lower level but I've still been doing it. Paige has been fighting off darklighters, demons and warlocks. Even now when there is two potential sources you care more about your career. You have three daughters who need you Phoebe!"

"I love my kids. When we were kicking demon ass everyday all you wanted was to have a normal life then you got married to the angel and you had two kids. You owned a club and you owned the manor. You were the most powerful. You were the survivor. Is it so wrong for me to want a life separate from magic?" Phoebe retorted.

Wyatt orbed in. "Have you guys seen Tammy?"

"No. I thought she was with you" Paige replied.

Wyatt shook his head. "I can't sense her"

Paige went pale then she closed her eyes to sense for her daughter. "Me either"

"Maybe she went demon hunting again" Wyatt suggested after seeing Paige's terrified expression.

"Where's Kat and Chris?" Piper asked. "She'd be with them, right?"

"They're looking for her too. The only person unaccounted for other than Tam is Mel" Wyatt told his mother.

"You can't sense your sister either?" Piper questioned.

Wyatt closed his eyes to try sense his sister then shook his head. "Nope. I got nothing"

Piper and Paige exchange horrified glances.

* * *

**2001**

Melinda is sat on the sofa in between Piper and Leo. Tamora is stood next to Phoebe.

"I can't believe i blew up my own daughter!" Piper exclaimed.

Melinda laughed nervously. "You blew up dad plenty of times"

Piper and Leo both smiled at Melinda.

"So are you my daughter too?" Leo asked Tamora.

"No. I'm not your daughter" Tamora clarified.

"Then who are you?" Phoebe questioned.

"She's Paige's daughter" Melinda revealed earning a glare from her cousin. "What? You told them about me"

"Yeah because Aunt Piper already saw you in her future" Tamora retorted.

A demon shimmered in.

"We got company" Phoebe stated. "Piper blast"

Piper attempted to blow up the demon but it didn't work. The demon shimmered out.

"Why didn't he blow up?" Melinda asked as she looked at her mother.

"I-i don't know" Piper stammered.

Phoebe grabbed a cushion and threw it at Piper. "Catch"

Piper put up her hands to freeze the cushion but it didn't work. The cushion fell to the ground.

"I lost my powers" Piper stated. "How did I lose my powers?"

"I don't know" Phoebe admitted. "It must have been the demon"

"Since when could demons steal our powers? We can't hold this off any longer Phoebe you need to call Cole and get him to help us identify this half faced demon" Piper replied.

Tamora looked at Melinda alarmed then mouthed "The source" while Piper and Phoebe argued.

"Maybe you should check for the demon in the book" Tamora suggested.

"Of course" Piper said then she went over to the book and began flipping through it.

"So do Cole and I have any kids in the future?" Phoebe asked curiously.

Melinda gave Tamora an awkward glance then turned back to Phoebe. "We really can't say anymore than we already have"

"That's him, this is him. 'Guardians of the Hollow'" Piper announed then she looked to Leo. "Ring any bells?"

Leo's face turned white. "That's not possible"

"Why not?" Piper questioned as a worried expression came over her face. "What is it?"

Leo sighed. "Because the Hollow is something that consumes all magic good or ecil and both sides agreed to guard it. That thing must have been the Hollow, it must have taken over the demon"

* * *

Parker and Prue are sat on Prue's sofa. The puppy (Peyton) is sat on the floor.

"We can't summon the book of shadow without anyone noticing" Parker stated. "You're the best at spells can't you just make up one"

"Probably" Prue replied sharply. "You don't want anyone to know about this do you?"

Parker shrugged. "I just don't want everybody fussing over me"

"But you need to learn how to control it. Wyatt and Billie can help you" Prue told her sister.

"Yeah. I'll tell Mom and Dad later" Parker brushed Prue off.

"In this time and in this hour I call upon the ancient power to help me in my time of need and undone this disastarous deed" Prue chanted.

The puppy slowly morphed back into Peyton's rightful state.

"Oh thank god" Peyton whispered as she pulled herself up to her feet.

"I think you mean thank Prue" Prue corrected her sister.

Peyton rolled her eyes then she turned to Parker. "Learn to control your power, like now"

"Shut up, Peyton. Being a puppy suited you" Parker retorted.

"Careful what you say" Prue reminded Parker.

Peyton glared at Parker then beamed out leaving Parker and Prue alone.

* * *

Piper, Phoebe and Leo are sat together on the sofa in the attic. Kat is sat on the floor trying to scry for her sister and cousin.

Kat let out a groan of frustration and threw the scrying crystal across the room.

"Still nothing?" Phoebe questioned.

Kat shook her head. "They must be in the underworld"

Paige and Wyatt orbed in.

"The elders told us they're in the past" Wyatt revealed. "They cast an advice spell"

"In the past? Where in the past?" Piper asked. "Why did they go to the past?"

"They weren't specific enough in their spell" Paige explained. "We're gonna have to go get them"

"Well you can't go" Leo told Paige. "It could be before your sisters discovered you"

"Actually, Aunt Paige and I think that they went back to when you guys were gonna vanquish the source" Wyatt announced.

"What makes you think that?" Leo asked his son.

"Tammy kept going on about us being screwed and how she wished there was a way to know what to do" Paige answered. "Wyatt spoke to Hunter and he said Mel seemed worried about something"

"So how do we find them?" Kat questioned. "Is there a spell?"

"Yeah" Piper responded. "I know the spell"

Paige and Phoebe looked at their sister in confusion.

"What we have to decide is who goes" Piper said looking around everyone in the room. "Of course I feel it should be Paige, Phoebe and I as we are the most experienced but if your theory is wrong we could be exposing Paige to Prue"

"But what if they've went back to before you were witches?" Wyatt countered. "It should be Kat and I"

"No. I know myself, I would never trust 4 strangers" Phoebe responded. "It should be your mom, Aunt Paige and I"

Clark and Theo shimmered in.

"You again" Wyatt muttered before throwing an energy ball at Theo. Theo stood calmly and casually raised his hand which deflected the energy ball back at Wyatt sending him flying backwards.

Clark threw out his arm and slammed Piper, Phoebe and Leo into the wall.

"Where's the grimoire?" Theo asked Paige in a surprisingly none evil tone.

"You're not getting it" Kat hissed then she glanced around the room looking for an object to hit them with. "Vase" she cried and a vase came soaring across the room and hit Clarke over the head. Clarke groaned then shook the broken pieces of Glass off of himself.

"Demons" Paige yelled as she threw out her arm which sent the demons out of the window smashing it as they went out.

Paige rushed over to Wyatt and began to heal him when Anchor flamed in.

"What the hell is this? A double attack?" Kat snapped.

Theo and Clark shimmered back in. "Anchor what are you doing here?"

Anchor struck Theo with a lightening blot sending him back out of the window.

Clark attempted to use his telekinesis on Anchor but was unsuccessful. Anchor began spinning his hand around and he conjured up a big gust of wind which he threw it at Clark who also went back out of the window.

"Glass" Paige commanded as she flicked her arm at Anchor. A large piece of Glass flew into Anchor's chest and he stumbled backwards. "Christy Jenkins is working with Xavier"

"Why would you help us?" Kat retorted. "We know you want the source back so you can steal his powers"

"That is true, although Xavier's schemes are more despicable than I imagined" Anchor replied.

Suddenly Anchor is blasted forward. Kat and Paige glance behind Anchor to see Piper sitting with a bloody nose and her hands ready to blast Anchor again.

Anchor flamed out quickly. Paige continued to heal Wyatt. Kat looked out of the window to see that Clark and Theo had both vanished.

Wyatt came round quickly and pulled himself up to his feet as Paige went to heal Phoebe and Leo.

* * *

**2002**

Tamora and Melinda are sat at the kitchen table watching Piper make a potion. Cole and Phoebe are stood together at the edge of the table.

"Am I still the best at potion making in the future?" Piper asked with a smirk.

"You like to think so" Melinda replied with a smile.

"Five magic crystals oriented east to west check. Magic Circle check" Paige announced as she entered the room.

Piper poured a white liquid into her potion and it turned Purple. "Purple, good. Purple equals exploding power, check"

Phoebe flashes a piece of paper at them all. "One fantastically written source vanquishing spell, check"

"Don't get too cocky" Cole warned Phoebe.

"Not cocky, just confident" Phoebe responded. "Besides, we obviously survive if the girls are here"

"If they really are who they say they are" Paige said looking at her future daughter niece with suspicion.

"Oh come on, Paige. Melinda has Leo's eyes and Tamora has your hair" Phoebe countered.

Leo orbed in. "The source unleashed the Hollow"

"Already on that train, honey. It took my powers" Piper stated. "Anything else?"

"Good and evil magic need to join forces and read the inscription on the box where the hollow is kept. That will put it back in its crypt and return your powers" Leo explained.

"Okay, so at least we know how to vanquish it, this is good news" Piper said.

"Good news if the source brings the box and we could find an evil being willing" Phoebe replied.

"Hey, Cole. Too bad you're not evil anymore" Paige said with a smile.

"Well, one step at a time. First we vanquish the Source, then we'll worry about putting Pandora back in its box"

"That's not all" Leo told them then he turned to Melinda and Tamora. Paige's phone rang and she left the kitchen to answer it.

Leo shook his head then turned back to Melinda and Tamora.

"Look, The elders can't tell me everything because they don't know everything but something big has happened in your time which is going to cause a delay in you being returned by your family in the future. The elders think you being here is going to alter the future so you have to leave as soon as possible but of course the source has to be vanquished. We've got 24 hours to send you back or the cleaners are going to trap you in a void and wipe our memories"

"Who are the cleaners?" Phoebe asked with concern in her voice.

"You don't wanna know" Cole told her. "We'll get them back before we have to worry about that"

Leo left the kitchen to go and get Paige.

Tamora and Melinda exchanged a fearful glance. "Maybe we can try find a way back ourselves"

"No way" Melinda said firmly. "That's what got us here in the first place"

"Leo!" Paige cried.

Cole and Tamora ran out first to see Leo on the ground with an arrow in his stomach and a darklighter pointing his crossbow at Paige.

"Crossbow" Paige yelled.

"No, your powers" Cole shouted.

The crossbow became surrounded by orbs but didn't go to Paige.

Melinda flicked her wrists at the arrow the darklighter had shot at Tamora in an attempt to freeze it and lost her power.

Tamora dived to the ground as Phoebe threw the exploding potion and the darklighter blew up.

Piper rushed to Leo as Tamora looked at Melinda in disbelief. "We've got 24 hours to get back to our time and you've went and lost your powers"

* * *

Parker is sat slouched against a wall in an empty alleyway. She is practicing her power of projection by turning a rock into a variety of objects.

"That's a pretty cool power you've got" An unfamiliar voice said.

Parker looked up to see Christy Jenkins walking towards her. "Who are you?"

"I'm a friend. A witch. Don't worry" Christy assured Parker. "Mind if I sit?"

Parker shook her head and Christy sat next to her.

"How long have you been able to do that?" Christy asked Parker looking intrigued.

"A day" Parker admitted. "I just got it"

"Wow" Christy whispered. "A day and you can already do that. You must be a pro"

"Not really, my cousin and Aunt have it to and they can do so much more than I can"

Christy gave Parker a tight lipped smile. "I could help you master it"

"I don't even know you" Parker stated. "You could be a demon or a warlock"

"True" Christy agreed then she set a nearby newspaper on fire. "I'm a firestarter"

"You said you were a witch unless are you both? One of my other cousins are"

Christy nodded. "My witch power is telepathy, it sucks"

"Why would you want to help me?" Parker questioned. "I mean I'm a stranger to you"

"I cast a spell looking for a witch who'd lost their way. I was searching for an old friend of mine but instead I found you" Christy lied. "It must be destiny"

"I actually have to get back but I could give you my number?" Parker suggested.

"Sure. I don't have my phone with me but I can write it down" Christy told Parker as she pulled a pen out of her bag.

Parker passed Christy her phone and Christy wrote down her number.

"I'm Parker, by the way"

Christy smiled. "I'm Sophie"

"Nice to meet you, Sophie" Parker said as she walked away.

"The pleasure is all mine" Christy muttered to herself.

* * *

** A/N **

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long. Schoolwork has been really tough lately and I've had to study a lot more. **

**I'll be updating regularly from now on!**

**Let me know what you think of this chapter.**

**Thanks for reading x**


	5. Chapter 5

Piper, Paige, Phoebe, Wyatt and Chris are stood in the attic listening to Kyle Brody who is stood in front of them.

"Okay... let me get this straight" Piper began. "My daughter and my niece are trapped in 2002 with us trying to vanquish the source and you won't allow us to help them until we help you. If our past selfs don't find a way to send them back in 24 hours they get trapped in a cosmic void forever?"

Kyle nodded.

"Look, Kyle, with all due respect. We are not gonna sit here and do your dirty work while our daughters are stuck in the past with only 24 hours before they are trapped in a void forever. We are gonna go to the past, get our girls back then with them we are gonna take down Christy, Anchor, Xavier and any other damn demon who wants to show up but only with our girls without them we will do nothing other than protect ourselves" Paige responded.

"Paige, I understand and I sympathise but the greater good comes first" Kyle replied.

"Mel and Tammy are the greater good" Chris snapped. "Without them we're weakened we need to get them back"

"Chris is right" Wyatt agreed. "Let mom, my aunts and uncle Coop go to the past and get back Mel and Tam. We'll be able to hold off the demons"

"Wyatt, the charmed ones are needed for this" Kyle insisted.

"Melinda is the only person who can freeze time out of all of us. That's a charmed power. Along with Prue's premonition and our telekinesis we are one big charmed force. It won't just be Chris and I we have Junior, Prue and Kat. We can do it"

Kyle sighed. "Not with any help from the Elders. Coop's ring will be confiscated. While we can't actually prevent you from going if you find a way to do it yourself we won't allow you to use our help, if you get trapped there we won't be able to help you"

"What are you saying?" Phoebe questioned.

"The 24 hours that are now 22 will apply to you as well and you must ensure that your past selves don't remember anything only then will you be able to return" Kyle explained then he orbed out.

* * *

_I am the son, I am the heir_

_I am human and I need to be loved_

_Just like everybody else does_

_See i've already waited too long and all my hope is gone_

**Starring:**

**Wes Ramsey as Wyatt Halliwell**

**Drew Fuller as Chris Halliwell**

**Danielle Campbell as Tamora & Kat Mitchell**

**Stephen R. McQueen as "Junior"**

**Victoria Justice as Prue Halliwell**

**Lucy Hale as Melinda Halliwell**

**With:**

**Sofia Carson as Parker Halliwell**

**Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell**

**Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews**

**Ivan Sergei as Henry Mitchell**

**Kaley Cuoco as Billie Jenkins**

**Peyton List as Maya Jenkins**

**Lola Flanery as Peyton Halliwell**

**Wyatt Nash as Xavier**

**Henry Ian Cusick as Anchor**

**Logan Lerman as Theo**

**Dylan Sprouse as Clark**

**Marnette Paterson as Christy Jenkins**

**Jared Joseph as Ethan **

* * *

"How the hell are we gonna do this?" Phoebe asked. "I want to save the girls, of course I do but how do we do it?"

"Well mom you said you knew the spell, you're gonna have to use it but before you go you'll have to write a memory spell that will make sure they forget Tamora and Melinda but not the events from that day" Wyatt stated.

"Great. Not hard at all" Phoebe muttered.

"Surely the three of us together can make up a spell like that" Piper said glancing at her sisters.

Paige nodded. "Yeah... hopefully"

"Okay you guys stay here and work on the spell. Chris, you go to Kat and Prue and get potions made. Kat has a plan. Junior and I will go to the underworld and see what we can find out about Christy's return" Wyatt told them.

"No" Chris cut in. "If you get hurt down there we're screwed. Junior and I will go. You stay up here in case anything goes wrong"

Wyatt looked at his brother with concern. "Chris..."

"Look, I know I'm not as powerful as you or Junior but i still have powers"

"Okay. Go to the east part that's where the half demons and the witch spies are. Be safe" Wyatt replied.

"You too" Chris responded before orbing out.

Wyatt looked at his aunts worried faces. "We got this"

"Be careful, Wyatt. All of you" Piper told her son.

"We will be. Bring Tam and Mel back" Wyatt insisted then he orbed put.

Paige let out a sigh. "Let's do this"

* * *

Leo, Coop, Henry and Peyton are up in magic school. Peyton is asleep on one of the sofas. Henry is pacing up and down. Leo is throwing a ball of paper up and down and catching it. Coop is sat on the edge of a chair looking at the ground.

"This is ridiculous!" Coop exploded causing Peyton to stir. "They take my ring! Leave my nieces trapped in the past! Now we're stuck up here while the rest of our family risks their asses for the stupid damn 'Greater good' screw the elders"

"It is ridiculous" Henry agreed. "Our wives and kids are the reason they're alive right now and how do they show their gratitude? By leaving Mel and Tammy in the past. Anytime there's trouble they run. Who the hell put them in charge? Honestly, Leo, I have no idea how you worked for them for so many years. You too, Coop"

"We died. They gave us a second chance, that was our gratitude to them" Leo stated. "I've been doing this for 28 years, I've watched everything the sisters have went through and I experienced it too. I watched them lose Prue, find Paige, everything with Cole, everything with Chris, everything with Zankou. We thought it could finally be over but no they want to come and kick us when we're down"

"How could Billie bring Christy back?" Coop questioned. "I mean, I get that she still loves her and all but she has a daughter now. We treat her as family. She celebrates Christmas and New year with us. She is our family and she's brought back one of our greatest threats"

Leo placed the paper ball on the table in front of him. "She was manipulated, Coop. Yeah I am mad about it but I watched Piper, Phoebe and Paige all be manipulated too. We all make mistakes, unfortunately for Billie she may not be able to fix hers"

"Paige really loves Billie. Always worrying about her. Even now she still sees Billie as one of her charges that needs protection and she adores Maya. It's almost like having a fourth kid" Henry said.

Billie and Maya appear in a puff of smoke. "We used a potion. Figured it was best to stay up here for now but we weren't aware you would be here"

"Look, Billie, Mel and Tam are stuck in 2002. The elders are refusing to help so Piper, Phoebe and Paige are going back but they've got 21 hours to do it otherwise they're all gonna be stuck in some cosmic void" Henry informed Billie.

"And there was an attack earlier, a double one. Xavier's demons came first then after that Anchor came. He was warning us about Christy" Leo added.

"Oh my god. Guys, I am so sorry-"

"Actions speak louder than words" Coop interrupted. "Go help Phoebe, Piper and Paige. They need all the witch help they can get"

"No" Leo said firmly. "Stay here, if it all goes wrong we may need your help. You're best to stay protected. Christy is likely to come after you. I know they'll get the girls back"

Coop sighed and glanced at Henry who looked extremely worried.

* * *

Kat, Prue, Parker and Wyatt are in Prue's flat. Prue is jotting down spells, Wyatt and Kat are making potions and Parker is sat watching.

"Parker, you probably should go up to magic school" Wyatt said. "I mean if we're going demon hunting we can't take you"

Parker sighed. "I'm only a year younger than Junior!"

"Yeah but Junior is able to protect himself" Kat replied. "Look, Parker, I'm sorry, okay? but it's just we don't want you getting hurt"

Parker nodded. "I get it. I'm not good enough. Just send me up"

"Nobody is saying you're not good enough" Wyatt told her before Kat orbed her up to magic school.

Prue gave a Kat a look of disapproval. "You could try be nicer to her"

Kat rolled her eyes. "She barely talks, Prue"

"Maybe not, but she sure as hell listens" Prue snapped.

Wyatt dropped one last ingredient in the potion and it turned green. "Okay, guys, this potion should be efficient enough to vanquish low and medium level demons and wound upper level demons"

Kat lifted a bag onto the table and poured it out gently. Almost a hundred glass vials fell out. "Let's get this done"

Wyatt sighed and grabbed a vial.

* * *

**2002**

Tamora and Melinda are stood leaning against the kitchen counter. Paige and Phoebe are sat at the table. Cole is stood at the table.

"So, what, we're all just gonna die?" Paige asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

"You can't think that way" Cole told her.

"Why not? Isn't that what we're all thinking anyway?" Paige retorted.

"We'll figure out a way out of this. I mean you and Piper must anyway you have two grown up daughters, dead people can't have babies" Phoebe stated.

Paige sighed. How? How do we get out of this? The Source knew we'd be prepared, that's why he came after our powers. The Source knew we had an in-house healer, that's why he came after Leo. He knows what we're gonna do before we even do"

Tamora nudged Melinda in excitement as she realised something. Tamora took Melinda's hand and led her silently out of the kitchen while Cole, Phoebe and Paige continued to talk.

"The seer. This is the seer. The seer is telling the source what is happening. The seer is gonna take Cole. Cole becomes the source. I remember now mom told Kat and I about Cole so we wouldn't date any demons" Tamora rambled.

"Okay easy, Tammy. All I heard was Seer, Cole and Source" Melinda responded.

"That's all you needed to hear, it's fine. All of this did happen. Everything is still gonna work out fine" Tamora said with a hint of excitement.

"Except from the part where we get home" Melinda stated.

"We will. The seer and Aunt Phoebe put the hollow back then you'll get your power and we'll find a way home" Tamora told her cousin.

Melinda looked at Tamora uncertainly. "I hope you're right"

* * *

Chris and Junior orbed into the Underworld.

"Okay we're just gonna talk to the most approachable looking person we see" Chris told Junior. "Anybody attacks us you set them on fire or make a fireball and I'll do the rest"

Junior nodded. "Is there really gonna be any spies down here with two potential sources on the horizon?"

Chris clapped Junior on the back. "There will always be spies, kid. You've got a lot to learn"

Junior shoved Chris lightly. "Shut up, _peanut_"

Chris glared at Junior and they continued walking.

They heard footsteps then suddenly a women seized Junior from behind and placed a knife to his throat. It was Bianca, the phoenix, from the unchanged future. Chris' fiancee in another time.

Chris could not take his eyes off of Bianca, she looked so familiar to him yet he had no idea why.

"Sloan sent you didn't she? It'll take a lot more than two noisy amateurs to get my powers" Bianca hissed.

"We don't want your powers" Junior mumbled under the pressure of the knife on his throat.

"We don't know who this Sloan is" Chris admitted. "We're the charmed ones sons, Christy Jenkins one of the Ultimate Power has returned and we wanted to find out information on her movements. We believe she's working with Xavier"

Bianca released Junior. "I know what Christy's been doing"

Junior rolled his eyes. "Of course you do"

"Shut up" Chris snapped then he turned to Bianca. "What is it? What has she been doing?"

"It's gonna come at a price" Bianca informed them.

Junior grabbed Chris' arm. "Come on, Chris. I'm sure there's plenty of other people willing to help us. Besides, she's probably a demon"

"Actually, I'm a Phoenix" Bianca corrected Junior. "And no other person here would tell you"

"Name your price" Chris told her as they locked eyes.

"Sloan, a witch. She killed my brother"

"No" Junior said immediately. "We are not going after any upper level demons when there's already two potential sources and a crazy witch who almost killed our moms last time"

Chris stepped closer to Bianca. "First things first. Who are you?"

"Bianca Kennedy, you"

"Chris Halliwell. Who is this Sloan? What are her powers?"

"She's an evil witch. She has electrokinesis and cryokinesis"

Junior stepped in between them. "We are not doing this, Chris. She could be lying"

"I trust her. I don't know why but I do" Chris told his cousin.

* * *

Paige and Piper are sat looking through the book. Phoebe is sitting with pen and a a pad.

"Hey, wouldn't this spell work" Paige said. Piper and Phoebe both read over it.

_Thoughts, __Beliefs, __Ideas, __, __Images_

_All of these you hold onto dearly_

_What I now mention _

_you will release._

"Yeah, that would work!" Phoebe exclaimed then her smile faded. "Why does it seem almost too easy"

"Quick write it down" Piper urged Phoebe.

Paige stood up suddenly.

"What is it?" Phoebe asked.

"My charges" Paige groaned as she dropped to her knees. Phoebe rushed to her side.

"They're dying" Paige whimpered as she held her stomach.

Ethan orbed in. "Paige, a bunch of darklighters have went after all the future whitelighters. We need all the healers we can get"

"No. I have to go get my daughter and my niece" Paige insisted through gritted teeth.

"It's your duty" Ethan stated. "Paige, if you refuse to help the elders can strip you off your whitelighter powers"

"What? No they can't!" Piper snapped. "We've lost our witch powers before and Paige still kept her whitelighter powers"

"Piper, it's already been agreed with by the Tribunal" Ethan replied. "The choice is yours Paige"

"I choose my family" Paige croaked.

A ball of light emerged from Paige's chest and went up through the ceiling.

"You are no longer a whitelighter" Ethan informed Paige before orbing out.

Phoebe helped Paige up to her feet. "Honey, I am so sorry"

Paige's eyes filled with tears but she pursed her lips and kept a straight face. "Let's just save the girls"

Piper took a piece of chalk and drew a triquerta on the wall.

Phoebe passed Paige a piece of paper and she quickly wrote down the spell.

The three sisters joined hands. "Hear these words, hear the rhyme. Heed the hope within my mind. Send me back to where I'll find, what i wish in space and time"

A large blue portal appeared on the wall.

Piper glanced at her watch "17 hours to go"

"That was the spell Chris used" Paige realised. "That was how you knew it"

Piper nodded and smiled sadly. "Let's go save our children. I don't want to feel the pain of losing one again and I don't want you to ever"

Paige gave Piper's hand a squeeze then the three of them entered the Portal.

* * *

Wyatt and Kat are fighting a demon each on the roof of P3.

Kat's demon threw a fireball at her, she was too busy looking at Wyatt who was on the ground with his demon stood over him that she didn't notice and was hit on the chest with the fireball it instantly burnt her flesh and she let out a cry of pain before falling to the ground.

Wyatt orbed out from underneath his demon and orbed back in behind Kat's demon. He formed an energy ball in each hand and threw them at each demon turning them to ashes.

Wyatt kneeled down next to his younger cousin and began to heal her. "You okay, Kitty Kat?"

Kat nodded with a groan and sat up as Wyatt finished healing her. "Why does Prue always send us after the worst demons?"

Wyatt shrugged. "She likes torturing us?"

* * *

**2002**

Tamora is sat on the armchair in the living room. Piper and Melinda are sat with Leo comforting him. Paige is stood near the hallway.

Phoebe and Cole enter.

"We may have a plan to get your powers back!" Phoebe exclaimed. "Then maybe Paige could help heal Leo"

"A spell?" Piper questioned.

"Remember the one to call for witches' powers? Maybe it might be strong enough to call the powers from the Hollow" Phoebe explained.

"Could that work?" Paige asked.

"It has to" Piper said then she stood up. "Tamora, Melinda you can cone with us. Cole could you stay with Leo?"

"Sure" Cole replied.

Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Melinda and Tamora left the living room and headed to the stairs.

"Actually, i'll stay down there too. I might need to orb Leo and Cole out of there if a demon attacks" Tamora stated then she walked back into the living room.

As Tamora entered the living room Cole disappeared in a flame. Tamora followed after him and found herself in the sources cave. She slid down against the stone and listened into the conversation.

* * *

**2002**

Phoebe, Paige and Piper are stood together chanting the spell to summon their powers. Melinda is stood near by watching.

"Powers of the witches rise, course unseen across the skies, come to us who call you near, come to us and settle here"

The house starts to shake.

The future Piper, Phoebe and Paige come rushing down the stairs.

"Melinda kitchen now the source is coming" Future Piper yelled.

"What?" Past Paige questioned just as the source appeared in front of her.

Melinda ran to the kitchen as fast as she could.

"If he kills us, we're screwed" Future Phoebe stated.

"Run back upstairs. We can just lock ourselves in the bathroom until he's vanquished" Future Paige said quickly then the three of them ran back upstairs.

* * *

Cole flames into the hallway of the Halliwell Manor. Tamora orbs in after him. Cole runs into the attic and dives in front of a fireball to save Phoebe. The fireball hits him and he absorbs the sources powers.

Tamora is stood in the hallway watching as the charmed ones say the vanquishing spell.

As soon as the source is vanquished, Tamora disappeared in a flurry of white orbs.

* * *

Melinda and Tamora both appear in the Halliwell attic back in their time.

"We're back?" Melinda and Tamora said in unison.

"But i didn't get my powers back" Melinda stated. "What the hell am i supposed to do?"

Wyatt and Kat orbed in.

Kat threw her arms around Tamora and Melinda enveloping them in a bear hug. "We thought you'd be trapped in 2002 forever"

"Where's mom and our Aunts?" Wyatt asked. "How are you two back?"

"I saw the source get vanquished then i was brought back here" Tamora explained. "Mom and our Aunts were there?"

"Yeah" Melinda confirmed. "I saw them. Wyatt, i never got my powers back"  
Wyatt's eyes widened. "So what your powers are stuck in the past?"

Tamora sighed. "More specifically in the hollow"

"Great" Kat said sarcastically before throwing herself down onto the sofa.

* * *

Parker is sat on an armchair in magic school. Her phone pings and she checks it to find a text from a number she doesn't recognise. She clicks on the text and reads it.

_Hey Parker it's Sophie we should hang out soon._

Parker grinned then started typing back immediately.

_That would be great! How about tomorrow?_


End file.
